Doctor Who: The Next Doctor/Choice of Death- Part 2: Trial of the Doctor
This is the 4th episode in my doctor who fan series and the second part of the Choice of death story! Choice of death- part 2: Trial of the Doctor and fan series See part 1 to the choice of death story here http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Choice_of_death-_part_1 Story Psycho smiled at the Doctor "I knew you survived" the Doctor said "so you saw me" Psycho said "obviously" the Doctor said to him. "He is on trial not socialising" a Juddoon said "okay I was just talking" Psycho said "but you are on trial and on what charges?" The Juddoon stepped forward "he has been accused of breaching Juddoon territory without authorisation" Psycho watched as the Juddoon sat back down. Are you forgetting what he is called?" Psycho said "he is the Doctor" Psycho said smiling "the man who has wiped out entire races and the man who has killed many innocent companions on his travels." "I am not the Doctor" the Doctor said trying to trick them "you responded and did not deny when I called you Doctor" Psycho said smiling. "Okay you have got me" the Doctor put his hands out. "Why aren't you in handcuffs?" A Juddoon asked "becuase I didn't want to be in them" "what do you plead to the charges?" Psycho asked "guilty" the Doctor said to everybody's surprise "but think about the lives I have saved. I have sacrficed my life for the universe and I have saved many billions and trillions by killing off the daleks. The cybermen and I have stopped time from collapsing by killing the time lords because without me you will not be able to be standing here today." Charlie looked around as she saw rhinoceroses humanoids "hello" Charlie said as she looked around but no one answered. Charlie then looked around as she saw people of all kinds of species "are you lost?" A Sontaran asked "what species are you?" Charlie asked "I'm am Sontaran Strax" "the Doctor has said about a Strax but I thought Strax was human." "No you stupid earthling I am Sontaran and I hope to meet you in glorious battle where I shall take the life from your puny body" Strax saluted as he walked away "stop" Charlie said. "Where is the rest of your gang?" "They are here" Strax said "this is the space police station" Strax walked away again "no I need your help to find the Doctor" Strax stopped. "In the honour of Sonta I say no I have no debt to him" Jenny and Vastra then came out. "Strax who are you talking too?" Vastra asked. "This is a puny human who says that she is lost" Strax said "I am looking for the Doctor" Charlie said. "Well he is not here" Jenny said as they heard a commotion. They then saw the Doctor getting pushed around as everyone looked towards Jenny "well I am not him, am I?" Jenny said while everyone nodded "is she another one?" Vastra asked "I am his companion" Charlie said "how did you know he was the Doctor?" Charlie asked "we have seen him or maybe a future version of him" Vastra said "yes we must unite perfetic human with the Doctor" Strax said. They all started walking towards where the Doctor had gone as Juddoon came. "You will be put on trial" they told Charlie "the others have been authorised." The three then got taken away as Charlie was then forced into the courtroom. The Doctor looked towards the jury who had no response "I thought the space police were meant to sort these problems out" the Doctor said. "Well Doctor they don't have a time machine to get to the villians" Psycho said "what is the jurys verdict on this genocidal maniac?" The jury were all in silence as there thoughts gone into a machine "we have a verdict" "and what us your verdict?" Psycho looked to the jury hoping "the verdict is no" the jury said as the audience gasped. Psycho looked angry as the Doctor walked away "now bring to the stand Charlie who has been on out of bounds territory" the Doctor swung back. "NO" he shouted as Psycho smiled "lets get this dead person walking not to be walking" Psycho smiled. Category:Stories featuring Judoon Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor